parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Puppy Princess
AnimationMovies411 Olther Style Spoof of The Swan Princess coming in The Future On Youtube Cast *Baby Odette Baby Rapunzel (Tangeld) *Young Odette/Mid Teen/Young Adult Odette-Penny (The Rescuers) *Adult Odette-Alice (Alice In Wonderland 1951) *Swan Odette-Cadpig (101 Dalmatians The TV Series) *Young Derek/Mid Teen/Young Adult Derek-Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Adult Derek-Wart (The Sword In The Stone) *Lord Rothbart-Clayton (Tarzan) *Jean-Bob-Spike (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Speed-Skunk (Skunk Fu) *Puffin-Boris (Balto) *Queen Uberta-Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *Ostritch Uberta as Herself *King William-Phoebus (The Huchback of Noterdame) *Young Bromley-Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) *Adult Bromley-Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Ape Bromley-Baloo(The Jungle Book) *Lord Rogers-Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *Lizard Rogers-The Lizard (Alice In The Wonderland) *Chamberlain-Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Pig Chamberlain-Pumbaa (The Lion king) *Bridget The Old Hag-Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bridget as Odette-Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) (Wendy Looke Much Alice) *The Great Animal-Dragon (Skunk Fu) *Alligators in The Moat-Flotsam and Jetsam (The Little Mermaid) *King William's-Captain John Smith (Pocahontas) *Rothbart's Back Up Singers as Thimselves *Palac Band/Target Practice as Thimselves *The Prince Jean Bob thought Was Him-Louie (We'are Back! A Dinosaur Story) *The Lady Who Faints after Seeing That a Frog-Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *The Singing Chorus Durring Princess-As Thimselves *King Williams Gaurds-Razoul's Henchman (Aladdin) *The Target Practices as Thimselves Scenes *The Puppy Princess Part 1-Prologue *The Puppy Princess Part 2-This is My Idea *The Puppy Princess Part 3-What Else Is There *The Puppy Princess Part 4-Clayton Attacks Phoebus *The Puppy Princess Part 5-At Dalmatian Puppy *The Puppy Princess Part 6-''Practice Practice Practice'' *The Puppy Princess Part 7-Assemble For Counting/Catching Fire *The Puppy Princess Part 8-Spike and Skunk/Far Longer Than Forever *The Puppy Princess Part 9-Boris/Alice and Clayton Confrontation *The Puppy Princess Part 10-Anita and Roger/Wart In The Libary *The Puppy Princess Part 11-''No Fear'' *The Puppy Princess Part 12-Wart and Mowgli/ The Search Begins *The Puppy Princess Part 13-It's Not What It Seems *The Puppy Princess Part 14-Wart Finds Alice/Clayton Confronts Again *The Puppy Princess Part 15-Clayton's Latest Scheme Yet (No More Mr Nice Guy) *The Puppy Princess Part 16-Where is Mowgli/At Clayton's Dungeon *The Puppy Princess Part 17-At Anita's Kingdom (To The Ball) *The Puppy Princess Part 18-Boris Big Idea/Princesses on Parade *The Puppy Princess Part 19-The Unexpected Guets *The Puppy Princess Part 20-Fish-Aid *The Puppy Princess Part 21-In The Ballroom/Alice Flies Wart Gallops *The Puppy Princess Part 22-Wart Battles Clayton *The Puppy Princess Part 23-Happy Ever After *The Puppy Princess Part 24-End Credits Part 1 (Far Longer Than Forever (End Title) *The Puppy Princess Part 25-End Credits Part 2 (Eternity) Movie Used The Swan Princess (1994) Clips From Movies/TV Shows Featured *Tandget *The Huchback of Noter-Dame *The Sword in The Stone *Alice In Wonderland *101 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatians 2 *101 Dalmatians TV Show *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *The Jungle Book 1 & 2 *Tarzan *My Little Pony Friend Ship is Magic *Skunk Fu *Balto Triolgy *The Little Mermaid *The Emperor's New groove *The Emperor's New School *Pocahontas *Peter Pan The Puppy Princess:Trailer/Transcript *The Puppy Princess Trailer/Transcript The Ballroom * Wart/Derek:Something About you Seems... I Don't Know Diffrerent * Wendy/Hag as Odette:Don.t Worry After Toninght Everything Will Be Perfect * Wart/Derek:Yes Yes of Course Flynn I Want to Make am Announcement Stop The Music (Cut Exterior.s Rapunzel Castle * Angel/Swan Odette (Gasping) Oh (Cut To:Interior Ballroom Rapunzel Castle) * Wart/Derek:King and Queens...Ladies and Gentlemens ...Mother I Have an Announcement to Make Today I Have Found My Bride (Cut To:Exterior Rapunzel Castle) * Angel/Swan Odette:No Arthur It is Trick (Cut To Interior Ballroom) * Wart/Derek:I Present her to you as The Future Queen of our fair Kingdom And as Proof of My Love for I Make A Vow to Breaks all The Vows a Vow Stronger than all Power of The Earth Before you and Before The Whole New World I Make Vow of Everlasting Love (Cut to Exterior Rapunzel Castle) * Angel/Swan Odette:Arthur (Cut To Interior Ballroom) * Wart/Derek:To Alice (Cut To Exterior) * Angel/Swan Odette:NO!!! (Cut to Interior Ballroom) * Kuzco (Cheerizng) (The Castle Door All Glas and Doors Open) * Clayton/Rothbart: No More Mr Nice Guy No Sirree (Laughs) Hello Little Prince * Wart/Prince Derek: How Are you * Clayton/Rothbart: went and Pledged Your Love to Antoher? eh * Wart/Prince Derek: What are you Talking about this is Alice * Clayton/Rothbart: No Alice is Mine * Wart/Prince Derek: It's You You Have No Power Here I Made a Vow a Vow of Everlasting Love! * Clayton/Rothbart: (Laughs) you Made A Vow alright A Vow Everlasting Death * Wart/Prince Derek: No Alice * Yzma/Hag: (Crazy Laugh) * Clayton Rothbart:You Should Have Left her to Me Now Alice Will Die * Wart/Derek:Alice *Clayton/Rothbart:She.s fading fast Little Prince *Wart/Derek:No (Angel Running laughs sound Wart With His Horce In The Force Sword) * Clayton/Rothbart (Laughs):Hurry Little Prince *Wart/Derek:Alice Alice Alice (After Alice Has Died) I Made The Vow for Her Do You Hear The Vow i Made Was For Her! *Clayton/Rothbart: No Need To Shout *Wart/Derek: Don't Let Her Die *Clayton/Rothbart: is that a Threat *Wart/Derek: Don't you Dare Let Her Die *Clayton/Rothbart: Oh It is a Threat *You The Only one Have That Power Now Do'it *Clayton/Rothbart: Only if You Defeat Me (Clayton Turns into Dragon) *Wart/Derek: Dragon *William: I I Just Don't Understand What Else Did you Want Him To Say *Alice/Odette I Need He Knows That He Loves Me For Just Being Me *William:Stay In Side Alice *Dragon:Attacks *Wart:It's King William's Captain *Phoebus/Guard:We're Attack *William:It's Came So Quickly a Dragon (he haves Pain In His Heart) *Wart/Derek:Where is Odette *William:Listen To Me Wart It's Not What Seems Not What It's Seems *Wart/Derek:Whats Not Where Is Alice? *William:Alice Alice is Gone (Dies in The Forset) *Wart/Derek:Alice!!!!!!!! (yells Wart at the Sky)